gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jim Fitzgerald
James "Jim The Fitz" Fitzgerald (1963 - 2008) es un personaje principal en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV. Jim es el tesorero de los The Lost, además de ser mano derecha de Jonathan Klebitz, vicepresidente del club. Tiene buenos contactos con compradores de motocicletas en Japón, además de Liberty City. Además de compradores de motos, tiene contactos y negocios con las triadas de Algonquin y con los Uptown Riders. Historia Antes de 2008 Jim nació en Acter, Alderney durante el año 1963. Según Clay Simmons estuvo en la marina estadounidense, pero le echaron. Fue arrestado en cinco ocasiones: 1987 por asalto, 1989 por secuestro, 1993 y en 2005 por suplantación de identidad; y 1999 por manufactura de metanfetaminas. En un punto inexacto, Jim se unió a los The Lost Motorcycle Club, antes de que Johnny Klebitz se uniera; cuando este lo hizo, lo conoció. También se casó con una mujer llamada Jackie. 2008 GTA IV= Muerte thumb|200px|Jim y el motero desconocido. Después del fracaso en el trato de los diamantes, Johnny se roba el dinero que la mafia Judia le pagaría a Ray Boccino por los diamantes, Ray manda a Niko a "encargarse" de los moteros con los que tenía problemas, Niko se dirige a un callejón en Holanda Este en donde se encuentra con dos moterosJim y su compañero desconocido, estos ven a Niko, quien les aclara lo que sucede y pronto suben a sus motocicletas e intentan escapar de él. Niko los persigue en otra motocicleta, mientras les dispara en el camino. Niko finalmente asesinaLos moteros pueden ser asesinados en cualquier momento, pero si al llegar al subterráneo, Jim se estrellará con un tren que va en sentido contrario. a los moteros y cobrará por su trabajo. |-| TLAD= La bienvenida 220px|thumb|La presentación de Jim. Billy Grey, el presidente de los Lost, es liberado de rehabilitación y los principales miembros de la banda (Conformada por Johnny Klebitz, Brian Jeremy, Clay Simons, Terry Thorpe, Jason Michaels y el mismo Jim Fitz) se dirigen a buscarlo. Al llegar al centro de rehabilitación, Jonny le da la chaqueta de los Lost y regresan al club. Al llegar al club, los Lost se disponen a celebrar por la vuelta del presidente del club, pero cuando este pregunta por su motocicleta, Johnny le cuenta a Billy lo que ha hecho con ella y este estalla de furia, obligandole que le traiga la motocicleta. Finalmente, Johnny se dobla ante Billy y van al desaguadero de Bohan, en donde Pretty Boy arregla y vende motocicletas ilegalmente, Jim participa de esto y junto con los demás parten en busca de la moto. Al llegar al taller de Pretty Boy, Johnny pregunta por la moto de Billy, a lo que Pretty Boy le responde que no sabía que Billy seguía con vida''Creí que habías muerto'' (Pretty Boy a Billy). Durante la charla con Pretty Boy, Billy le pedirá a Jim que encienda la motocicleta que Pretty Boy estaba arreglando y utilizan una de sus ruedas en movimiento para hacer hablar al mecánico. Pretty Boy finalmente habla y le revela a los moteros que los Angels of Death se llevaron la motocicleta. Los moteros dejan a Pretty Boy y se marchan a Algonquin a por los Angels of Death. Finalmente en Algonquin, los moteros encuentran a los Angels of Death y la moto de Billy en un deposito de vehículos abandonado, Jim participa del combate contra los AoD y los eliminan, posteriormente Billy toma su moto y toda la banda regresa al club. Problemas con los Angels of Death y el ataque Tras recuperar la moto de Billy, este hace una fiesta en el club para celebrar su regreso. Jim se droga con cocaína y luego llega Johnny, quien interrumpe la celebración, después de la discusión entre Johnny y Billy, los Angels of Death interrumpen esta discusión. Los Lost salen afuera a encarar a los marginados''Forma de llamar a los Angels of Death por parte de los Lost., Jim entre ellos. Después de una discusión entre Billy y uno de los Angels, Billy asesina a sangre fría a este y los demás logran escapar. Los Lost los siguen para evitar que los sobrevivientes lleguen a su club, pero Jim, aparentemente, permanece en el club.No se ve a Jimmy durante la persecución, ni tampoco en el final. Más tarde, después de la guerra de bandas, Jim reaparece, junto con los demás miembros de los Lost, ayudando a Billy en busca de venganza contra los Angels of Death por el asesinato de JasonBilly engañó a cada uno de los moteros para robarles heroína a los Angels of Death, diciendo que estos habían matado a Jason.. Jim y los demás moteros se dirigen al club de los presuntos asesinos de Jason. Jim participa del combate con los Angels of Death, eliminando a un par de ellos, luego Johnny y Billy ingresan al club para eliminar al resto de la banda, mientras Jim y los demás se quedan vigilando afuera. Tras robar los bolsos de heroína, los moteros parten junto con Billy, dejando solo a Johnny en medio de la zona de batalla. Las motos de Jim y problemas con el FIB thumb|250px|Jim hablándole a Johnny sobre las motocicletas. Durante el transcurso de la historia, Jim llamará a JohnnyTambién Johnny puede llamar a Jim después de terminar la misión Clean and Serene., diciéndole que lo necesita en Acter, Johnny le afirma que irá para allá. Al encontrarse con Jim en el punto de encuentro, este le dirá que hay unas motos que los ''marginados poseen y que deben robárselas para exportarlas a Japón, al principio, Johnny se niega, pero se convence por los viejos tiempos. Jim se sube a su motocicleta, siendo seguido por Johnny hacia un camión para transportar las motocicletas. Al llegar, Jim y Johnny se suben al camión y parten hacia un bar en Tudor, donde se encuentran los Angels of Death y las motocicletas. Al llegar al bar, Johnny estaciona el camión y baja la rampa para subir las motocicletas. Johnny comienza a robar las motocicletas y llevarlas hacia el camión, mientras Jim vigila. Después de robar 2 motocicletas, las cosas se salen de control y los Angels of Death salen afuera para recuperar sus motos y eliminar a los ladrones, Jim le pide a Johnny que llame a Terry y Clay, quienes llegan de inmediato tras la llamada. Tras eliminar a los Angels y tener la situación bajo control, Johnny deja la última motocicleta y junto con Jim se suben nuevamente al camión y regresan a Alderney City a dejar las motocicletas. Pero en el camino, los Lost son emboscados por un par de marginados, pero estos se retiran debido a que el camión se dirigía al territorio de los Lost. Johnny deja el camión en un callejón y luego bajan las motos. Después, unos agentes corruptos del FIB los encuentran bajando las motos y les acusan, diciéndoles que esas motos son robadas, Jim se excusa diciéndoles que las motos son de su propiedad, Ed se apoya en una de las motos y de repente tira otra motocicleta. Estos se van, no sin antes decirles que los estarán vigilando, y los Angels of Death también lo harán. Jim y Johnny levantan la moto caída y Jim le asegura a Johnny que tendrán que pagarles para que no hablen. Más tarde, Johnny volverá a encontrarse con Jim en Acter. Este le dará dos opciones, Soportar sus abusos por el resto de sus vidas o Ir a darles una lección. Johnny elige la segunda opción, por lo que Jim le da una Pistola automática 9mm y luego se echan una carrera hasta el club. Si Johnny gana, le dirá a Jim que piense en jubilarse, debido a su edad. Al llegar, se encuentran con los agentes corruptos frente al club. Jim deja a Johnny con las motos y va a hablar con los agentes, después de una charla con los agentes, Jim golpea a Ed, y arroja su café dentro de la patrulla. Luego de esto, Jim regresa a su motocicleta y junto con Johnny guían a los agentes hacia Polígono Industrial, para tenderles una emboscada. Johnny y Jim guían con éxito a los agentes hacia la emboscada, y varios Lost hacen su aparición para eliminar a los agentes corruptos. Jim participa del tiroteo eliminando a la mayor cantidad posible de agentes. Tras eliminar a todos los agentes que venían de refuerzo, Jim se marcha con los demás hermanos. El arresto de Billy Tras un tiempo de ausencia, Johnny encuentra a Jim en el club discutiendo con Billy acerca de la heroína que le robaron a los Angels of Death anteriormente, puesto que originalmente la droga era de las triadas. Después de unos intentos para convencer a Billy de devolver la droga, este accede a realizar un trato con los chinos, por lo que junto a Johnny, Brian y el mismo Billy se dirigen al Barrio Chino en Algonquin para devolver la heroína. Al llegar al edificio donde se encuentran los chinos, Billy les da los bolsos con la heroína a Johnny y Jim y les pide que se la devuelvan ellos con la excusa de que él y Brian les cuidarían las espaldas. Al encontrarse con la triada, estos reaccionan de manera hostil, amenazando a los moteros y quitandoles la heroína. De pronto, la triada ataca a Jim y Johnny, por lo que se ven forzados a huir por el techo del edificio. Luego de un tiroteo mientras los moteros buscaban escapar del edificio, tanto Jim como Johnny ven como un herido Billy Grey es arrestado por la policía mientras que Billy culpaba a Johnny por el hecho, llamándolo traidor. Luego, ambos corren hasta la siguiente cuadra, en donde encuentran a Brian. Los tres Lost regresan al club, en donde Brian continúa llamando Judas a Johnny, Jim intenta defender a su amigo, pero Brian intenta hacerle cambiar de opinión, diciéndole que Johnny los iba a vender a todos, ya que estuvo hablando con el FIB. Johnny hecha a Brian del lugar y entonces Jim se despide de Johnny y luego se marcha. Los explosivos Johnny se dirige a Northwood, en donde encuentra a Jim junto a dos de los Uptown Riders llamados Malc y DeSean hablando con Jim de los negocios que habrían de hacer juntos. Jim habla con Johnny, diciéndole al motero que los Angels of Death están transportando mercancía en unas furgonetas, luego Jim le dice a Johnny que si logra destruir las furgonetas, dejarán a los marginados fuera del negocio y no tendrían competencia. Johnny acepta el cargo y toma unos cuantos explosivos que le pertenecía a Malc, luego se marcha y deja a Jim junto con los Uptown Riders. La traición de Brian y la venganza Después, Johnny se reúne con Jim, Clay y Terry en un punto de encuentro ubicado en Alderney City, allí, Jim le dice a Johnny que ha estado hablando con Brian y le informa que quiere una tregua entre las faccionesDespués del arresto de Billy, Brian comienza a liderar una facción de los Lost, debido a que cree que Johnny traicionó a Billy.. Sin embargo, Johnny no se siente conforme con la situación y elige acabar con Brian de una vez por todas. El grupo parte a Normandía, en donde se encuentran con Brian y su facción, allí, Johnny y Jim encaran a Billy y lo insultan, terminando con Brian incitando a los miembros de su facción eliminar a los traidores. Jim participa en la pelea, utilizando una escopeta recortada y eliminando a una cantidad determinada de la facción de Brian. Después de eliminar a varios de los moteros, los sobrevivientes huyen, siendo perseguidos por Jim y Johnny, quienes acaban con ellos. Una vez en el club, Jim, con pena, le dice a Johnny que Angus, Clay, Terry y ellos dos son lo último que queda de la banda, pero Johnny le dice que no necesitan miembros, necesitan hermanos. Luego, Jim se marcha del club. Luego, Johnny se reúne con Jim cerca del club, este se encuentra junto con Clay y Terry hablando con Ray Boccino, luego de que Johnny llegue, Jim le dice que Ray le reveló la ubicación de Brian. Jim le menciona que está escondido en una casa. Johnny se dirige allí por su cuenta, pero luego de que Johnny llegue a la casa, Jim le envía un mensaje, diciéndole que llame a Terry o a Clay para que lo ayuden con su misión. Los diamantes Tras un mal trato con unos diamantes, Johnny logra recoger un maletín con dinero dentro, el cual iba a ser intercambiado por los diamantes. Johnny llama a Jim para que le de su ubicación y entregarle el maletín, Jim le dice a Johnny que está en un callejón en Holanda Este, Johnny se dirige allí para darle el dinero a Jim. Tras encontrar a su colega con otro motero, le entrega el maletín a Jim y se despiden. Muerte Después, Jim es secuestrado por Ray, quien le manda un mensaje a Johnny haciéndose pasar por él y le dice que vaya al local de Ray, Johnny se dirige allí, pero al llegar solo se encuentra con un hostil Ray, quien le apunta con un arma y le obliga a ir al sótano. Allí, Johnny ve a su amigo siendo torturado por un matón, que está utilizando un soplete para quemar el rostro de Jim y hacer que diga el paradero del maletín. Debido a la resistencia de Jim, Ray obliga a Johnny a revelar el paradero del maletín, pero este se niega a confesar, por lo que Ray procede a golpear a Johnny. Cuando el matón iba a quemar a Jim una vez más, este se libera con un Box Cutter, tomando al matón de rehén y liberando a Johnny de Ray. Johnny patea el arma de Ray, y Jim la toma del suelo, amenazando a Ray. Debido a las palabras de Ray, quien decía que Billy tenía razón al decir que eran unas ratas, y con cierta arrogancia, les pregunta ¿Qué van a hacer?, por lo que Jim utiliza el cutter y corta la yugular del matón, haciendo que se desangre hasta morir. Luego, Johnny y Jim escapan del local y se separan. Después, en el club de los Lost, Ashley le da a saber a Johnny que Jim fue asesinado por RayNo Way on the Subway, y devastando a Johnny por el hecho. Mención thumb|90px|Lápida de Jim en el [[Club de The Lost.]] Después de asesinar a Billy y escapar de la penitenciaría, Johnny menciona a los Lost que extrañaba a Jim. |-| Amistad Es uno de los pocos amigos de Johnny Klebitz, y estará siempre disponible para salir con él desde el principio del juego hasta su muerte a manos de un asesino enviado por Ray Boccino. Su amistad al máximo no cuenta como parte del 100% del juego. Las actividades preferidas por Jim son: *Echar pulsos y jugar a las cartas. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir al Split Sides. Datos *'Horario': Todo el día. *'Habilidad especial': La habilidad especial de Jim es darle a Johnny armamento pesado. Se activa por encima del 75% y se desactiva por debajo del 30%. La forma de utilizar su habilidad especial es llamándolo y seleccionar una de las armas pesadas que Jim puede dejarle en el club. *'Restaurantes preferidos': Jays Diner o 69th Street Diner. Bandas Jim pertenece favorablemente a The Lost MC desde una fecha desconocida, hasta su muerte en 2008. Jim es el Tesorero de la banda, y según Johnny, Jim ha sido el mejor de la banda de motociclistas. También, Jim es asociado a los Uptown Riders, teniendo una buena relación con dos de sus miembros: Malc y DeSean. Moto La motocicleta de Jim, es una Zombie modificada y única en TLAD, ya que en el juego original, es común y corriente. En TLAD es totalmente negra y la superficie es más brillante, Llevaba consigo el logo de los The Lost en el tanque de gasolina. Tiene dos faros, y su mango es mas abierto que lo normal. Las llantas están más agrandadas, tiene frenos a disco, y el "contorno" de ambas ruedas son de color rojo. Beta Al igual que varios de los personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Jim poseía una variante BETA. Su aspecto no cambia en lo absoluto, lo que si cambiaba, era su corte de cabello, ya que en la versión BETA, Jim tenía el pelo rapado, pero en la versión final, Jim tiene el pelo corto. También modificaba un accesorio de Jim, que sería la banda de los colores de Estados Unidos que llevaba en la cabeza en la versión final, pues en la versión BETA, esta banda no existía. Su versión Beta puede ser vista en su lápida en el Club de The Lost después de su muerte en Was It Worth It?. Jim retrato.PNG|Retrato de Jim en el Club de The Lost. Jim TLAD.jpg|Beta de Jim. Versión de GTA IV Jim poseía otra variante BETA, que es vista en Grand Theft Auto IV. En el juego, Jim llevaba el Skin de un motero normal, que se podía encontrar en las calles de Alderney, y su motocicleta era una Zombie color negro parecida a la de TLAD, la única diferencia, es que la motocicleta poseería un farol, en lugar de 2, ya que se trataría de una Zombie normal. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Misiones en donde aparece GTA IV *No Way on the Subway (Tiempo cronológico de GTA IV) GTA IV: TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *Bad Cop Drop *This Shit's Cursed *Hit the Pipe *Heavy Toll *End of Chapter *Marta Full of Grace *Shifting Weight *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? (Tiempo cronológico de GTA IV: TLAD) *Get Lost Curiosidades *En la introducción del juego, el nombre de Jim se muestra como Jimmy Fitzgerald. *Tiene ciertos parecidos con el presidente John F. Kennedy: **Ambos tienen una esposa llamada Jackie. **Jim nació en 1963, fecha en la que murió John. **El apellido de Jim está basado en el segundo nombre de John Kennedy: Fitzgerald. *Su aspecto tanto en GTA IV y su expansión, aunque relatan ambas historias en el mismo año (2008), es diferente. En TLAD, Jim es de contextura morena, lleva un bigote y pelo corto, además de la banda en su cabeza. Pero, en Grand Theft Auto IV, Jim tiene cabello largo, una barba extensa y de piel clara. Aunque esto es debido a que el Skin de Jim no se había creado en Grand Theft Auto IV, y utilizaron el Skin de un motero normal. *El junto a Miguel y Ferdinand Kerimov son los tres personajes que han sido torturados por otra persona que no sea el protegonista. *Al principio de TLAD y al comenzar las guerras de bandas, tendrá un poco más de veteranía que Clay y Terry, aunque no se podrán ver más a fondo sus estadísticas. *A pesar de que en varias misiones, nos mensajea para que pidamos la ayuda de Clay y Terry, no participará en asuntos fuera de los intereses propios de la banda; quizá también porque debe pasar tiempo con la familia. Referencias de:Jim Fitzgerald en:Jim Fitzgerald nl:Jim Fitzgerald pl:Jim Fitzgerald Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Moteros